A number of businesses and/or applications treat data that is collected, stored, searched and/or disseminated with increased or heightened security. For example, banks, credit card companies, health insurance companies, and many other businesses apply some level of security when information is transferred back and forth and/or stored, including when the data is stored and/or accessed in an on-line environment. Other industries may not deal as intensely with secure and/or protected information, but still may have some aspects of their business that deal with sensitive data that is handled in a secure manner. For example, on-line ordering, including payment, can include a customer providing a credit card number and/or account number that is to be handled in a secure manner. One method for providing security in an on-line environment includes encrypting data. For some applications, however, accessing and/or searching encrypted data can take longer than desired. There is a need, therefore, for systems, methods, and computer products that allow for fast to very fast searching of secured data.